A day I'll never forget
by Ayriwa
Summary: This is an EngSey fanfic. Ahem... I fail at writing in English, because I am Romanian and this is my frst attempt "


Seychelles was sitting in her was thinking about what to say for England, if she meets always loved England...England who had emerald-green eyes, and shaggy blond hair. Seychelles thought England doesn't loves her, however she wanted to tell her true feelings.

She usually called England Eyebrow Bastard, but we know him as England, Arthur and Iggy. So Seychelles loved England from the beginning, and she worried about England's feelings. She was afraid of the truth. England was so bossy and he wanted to control everything and everybody. That's why he had many conflicts with other countries, such as France, Spain and others.

Seychelles opened the window, and she saw Belgium with Romano, the Italian kissed Belgium slowly, and Belgium was blushing.

Seychelles smiled and imagined the same situation with her and England.

- No...no...that is absolutely impossible... - she whispered with sadness in her voice and lowered her eyes. - Romano and Belgium are so happy together! I wanna be happy too.~

Seychelles closed the window, and sat on her chair.

England was standing under a tree. He was a bit sad, because he haven't got any friends with who can hang out, and he felt a bit alone and depressed.

- I am Arthur Kirkland and I don't need friends! - he said stubbornly. - If I want friends I can get easily!

- But ya can't! - suddenly America appeared in front of England with a big smile on his face and a hamburger in his hand. Of course he had a bottle of cola in his other hand.

- What?! - England exclaimed. - What are you doing here?

- I was just walking home when I saw you, standing here and speaking loudly, and alone. I heard when you said getting friends is easy for you, and you don't need friends. - America said happily. - Getting friends isn't easy, only for me...because everyone wants to become a hero's friend! - America laughed.

England had a bored look on his face.

- Anyway...I don't need friends. - he said stubbornly.

- No. You need a girlfriend! - America smiled.

England surprised and then he blushed.

- You speak about stupid things... of course I don't need a girlfriend, or other silly things.

America laughed.

- You blushed! I'm sure you need a girlfriend.

England's face became red.

- No! I don't need a bloody girlfriend.

- But ya need. You aren't happy alone, and I know you love somebody! - America said seriously.

England turned away.

- Yeah... Now are you happy?

- Of course I am!~ - America laughed and went away.

America was walking on the street. The street was full of happy people, and couples.

_I knew England loves somebody...and I believe I know who... - he thought._

America was eating hamburgers and then suddenly he saw Seychelles alone.

- Yooo Seychelles! - he yelled.

- Hello America... - Seychelles said.

- You won't believe your ears! England loves somebody! - America said happily.

_What the hell?! England loves somebody? WHO?! Of course not me... He loves Hungary...or Liechtenstein...I'm sure... - Seychelles thought painfully._

- Oh... And you know who is his beloved one?

- No...but I'll know it! - America said. - And...I think definitely you are his beloved one!

Seychelles blushed.

- Of course not... England doesn't loves me...and he won't.

- Ahem... I'm not on the same opinion, but if you believe in this...

- I know... He hates me... - Seychelles sighed. - Why am I a fool like this?

- You love him...don't ya? - America asked with a big smile on his face.

- Who am I kidding? Yep...I love him... - Seychelles nodded slowly.

America laughed.

- Good bye then! - he said and he went away.

England was confusing about what to do.

- This is such a boring day, like the others... America had right... I need a girlfriend. - he whispered painfully and he walked away. He saw many girls, beautiful girls with lovely dresses, sporty girls with an excellent body, elegant girls with elegant dresses, but no one was for his taste. Suddenly he saw a girl who was different like the others. She had a light blue dress, brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She wore her hair in two pigtails with a red ribbon. The girl was Seychelles.

England surprised.

- Se-Seychelles? - he stuttered.

Seychelles' eyes were full of sadness.

- What's the problem? - England asked.

- Nothing. - Seychelles said with a big sigh.

England smiled delightful and he embraced the girl and kissed her passionately.

- I really love you... - he whispered in the girl's ears, so nobody could hear it.

Seychelles blushed.

- Am I dreaming? If yes, please don't wake me up!

America saw everything, because he was searching for England and when saw him with Seychelles, he hid behind a tree and paid attention.

- Oh...this is the beginning of a really beautiful friendship.


End file.
